


Ice Skating

by BleakWitch (Texeoghea)



Series: Fish Boys and Witch Boys [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Boyfriends, Dates, Domestic Fluff, Fire And Water but its a ship, Fish Boys and Witch Boys, Flirting, Fluff, Frozen lakes, I Will Fill This Tag Myself If I Have To, Ice Skating, Ice Skating Date, Ice Skating On Lakes, M/M, Mini-Fic, Scarves, Self-Indulgent, Skating, Snow, Winter, and kinkshame, and nothing goes wrong, for once, if any fujoshis come into this holy comment section they will get the fire boot, no mention of "yaoi" i WILL cry, nobody falls in that isn't romantic, please, possibly the gayest thing I've written yet, short fic, two boys go ice skating for a date, yknow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/BleakWitch
Summary: Kaldur takes Klarion to a frozen lake at midnight for a date, away from the submarine and the Light.





	Ice Skating

“Kaldur, when I said I wanted to go somewhere new for a date, I have to admit this isn’t what I had in mind,” Klarion said dryly, staring at the frozen lake. “I cannot swim or ice skate, darling.” Kaldur gave him a small smile, the kind that made Klarion’s legs feel like oatmeal, and reached for his hand. “I can teach you, my dear,” He responds, mirth shining in his eyes. Klarion narrows his playfully in response, taking the hand and hesitantly taking a step further.

Kaldur led him onto the ice, after Klarion procured them both proper skates, and slid slowly further from the edge. Klarion was stiff, but otherwise trying hard not to show his nerves. Kaldur took his other hand, and spoke softly, so as not to disturb the serene lake, “Spread your legs a bit, so your feet are aligned with your shoulders. This will give you more balance.” Klarion glanced at him, before hesitantly doing so, wobbling a bit but staying steady. Kaldur lets go of his hands, causing a squeak to come out of him as he stands straight. “You’re doing great,” Kaldur smiles again, while Klarion glares at him. “Don’t patronize me,” He mutters, and looks back down at his feet. “Okay, i’m standing, what now?” Kaldur pushes himself in a wide circle around Klarion, who pouts at him. “Lean forward a bit, to keep your balance, and slide your feet just a bit. Not forward, but out, so you move.” The fish man spoke, demonstrating. “When you want to go faster, move your feet faster, and when you want to slow down, stop moving and coast.” He stood a bit straighter and turned, coasting back to his blue boyfriend. “You can do it,” He finishes, and Klarion has to look away at how nice Kaldur looks, with the frost reflecting the moonlight onto his skin, and his bright eyes shining at him. Finally, Klarion shakes his head. “Fine, but if I fall, i’m calling Teekl to come fight you,” He says, without much real venom in his words.

After some very embarrassing slips, Klarion manages to start skating around without falling on his ass, and laughs as Kaldur chases him. They skate in circles for a while, before stopping in the middle of the lake of ice. Klarion leans against Kaldur, who holds him close. “You’re cold,” Klarion says absently, pushing closer. “You are very warm,” Kaldur responds, looking down at the Witch Boy. He was a sight, in his winter coat and scarf. The coat was black, but the scarf was one Kaldur had gotten him, blue with little orange fish sewn onto it. Klarion loved it, but refused to admit it. He wore it whenever it was chilly outside, and Kaldur had found Teekl curled up on it multiple times. Kaldur planted a little kiss on Klarion’s head, between his horns, and Klarion pushed his face further into Kaldur’s own cobalt scarf to hide his blush. “Shut up,” the Witch Boy hissed, flustered. Kaldur only chuckled. “I didn’t say anything, love.” He responded. “You don’t have to, I can feel the gay wafting off of you,” the witch muttered.

“Hey,” Klarion said quietly after a moment. Kaldur looked down at him. “Yes?” He says, and Klarion swallows. “I, uh.” He purses his lips and pulled back a bit, looking at Kaldur a moment before looking about, as if to see if anyone was watching. Then, he hopped up onto his toes and kissed Kaldur, right on the lips. Kaldur’s grip on him loosened in shock, and Klarion wiggled out of his arms and skated away, laughing, “Catch me if you can!” Kaldur shook his head and chased after him, smiling wider at the other teen’s giggles.

Tonight was a good plan, he thought absently as he tackled Klarion onto the ice.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my name is Klarion Bleak and I'm Very Gay


End file.
